In Love & Lonely: Vam
by Hazel Oakleigh
Summary: VAM! When Bams wife Missy leaves him forever in a fit of rage, April and Dunn are worried he will never recover from the depressional state. Ville comes and takes him away to Finland; will his undying friendship and love change Bam's heart forever?
1. The Beginning Of The End

**"In Love And Lonely"- The Beginning Of The End**

**_Hey everyone! This is the first story I've uploaded onto this site, and I would be really grateful for all feedback!  
Yes, many song names and lyrics will be used for titles etc, and I thought I better give the following disclaimer for fear of being kicked off! By the way my name is Samantha, not Hazel :) She is my original character who I sometimes go by hehe._**

**_1. I do not own the title name, it is the name of a HIM song, by the same name._**

2. YES, there will be suggestions of male/male sexual orientations, as this is a VAM story!

3. There will be alcohol consumption.. which reflects the high rating of the story.

4. Swearing will of course be included.

5. I do not believe this story is for young children (although I doubt they would be reading anyway lol), you have been warned, so please no outburts at me xD

I only want for all Vam fans to enjoy the story and give me reviews so that I can learn how to improve the next chapter and so on, so please, whether you like it or not, give me a review so I can make it better for you :) I wont hold it against you I promise.  
Feel free to give suggestions where possible!  
Sorry if some chapters are shorter than others, I'm not quite used to seeing how long they are on here.

That said, I hope you enjoy the story!!

"NO BAM I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, JUST FUCK OFF!!"  
Doors were slammed as Missy Margera left Castle Bam in a fierce rage. The sounds of car tires screeched up the driveway, letting them know she had left. Bam Margera wondered briefly whose car she had taken, before realisation set in. She may never be coming back. It was all his fault.

The skateboarder fell onto his side, crashing on top of the bed he and Missy shared; convulsing in fear, poignancy and dread. _What was he going to do now?  
_There were many places his wife could have escaped to, mostly other girlfriends' houses, but they could be anywhere, and why would he know where the hell they lived??

He didn't think he was in a fit state to drive anyway, the TV stars' body barely moving from the almost foetal position he was in on the king sized bed. He decided to sleep out the rest of the day and night, and work out some solution to the problem tomorrow. He was now just too exhausted. Nobody came to see him that night; they leave him be after what had happened.

Life had just ended for Bam Margera.

Of course, it had all started with one of Bam's many 'bright ideas' that more often than not led to catastrophic outcome. This time, he'd had the idea of building an enormous mud wrestling pit in the middle of the already overcrowded backyard, and hiring the local Westchester strippers to come and wrestle in it for the entertainment of him and the CKY crew. Missy had been out on a shopping trip with her friends that day, and wasn't expected home until much later, but an unexpected store closure along the way meant that she'd arrived home two hours early. Of course Bam thought he'd had it all planned perfectly, with the girls supposed to be leaving an hour before Missy's return, and the boys then jumping in the pit themselves, claiming it was for _them_ to be wrestling in.

She'd never know right? Wrong.

Missy had arrived just in time to see one particularly well-endowed young blonde giving Bam what appeared to be some form of mud lap dance on the grass near the pit. Well the shit really hit the fan after that.

A total of one second after she had laid eyes on her husband and the cheap whore from town, Missy had stormed in fury inside the house, slamming her way through until she reached the bedroom. Bam had launched the blonde off of him and ran in after her, only to find her piling clothes into her suitcase (which of course was covered in heartagrams credit of Bam) and removing all her belongings from the drawers and beside tables. Not forgetting even her toothbrush, she turned to see Bam open his mouth in horror, and attempting to explain himself quickly.  
"Babe… it was just-"He was cut off with Missy's said hysterical shriek.


	2. In Joy And Sorrow

**_I only just realised that chapter was so short! sorry =[ I think I need to make each chapter longer rather than shortening them, and I will when I've uploaded all I have for this now. Well, only if people are reading which I really hope they will!  
This chapters fairly short as well =[ but I have more to upload :)  
_**

**_Please, please let me know what you think of the story! I could really use the feedback!  
Thanks :)_**

**_*~Sam~*_******

Of course the press were right on it, and as soon as they had wind of what had happened, full security was required at the gates of Castle Bam to keep out the paparazzi.  
Every magazine was reporting the incident, of course with highly exaggerated stories of things such as attempted rape and even child molestering. MTV was declining to comment on the issue, and all of Bam's usual activities were called to an immediate halt.  
April had started as Bam's official spokes person, being that she was the only one the interviewers and such could trust to give honest answers. She told them basically that he and Missy had gone through a 'difficult situation' and would be living apart for an undisclosed amount of time. She didn't have much information to report even if she wanted to, as Bam had taken to living as a hermit; in his bedroom for 80% of the day, the rest in the pirate bar.  
The press hadn't been able to contact Missy for a statement, as nobody was able to locate her whereabouts at all. No-one could get wind of where she was, and of course that annoyed the paparazzi greatly.

A month or so after the incident, things had died down with the press, who had almost given up on getting updates or any official statements from Bam or Missy.  
Things were much the same with Bam. His radio program on Monday nights had been cancelled until further notice, all the skating demos that were planned had been called off, and he hadn't been seen around the local shops and bars in weeks.

He barely spoke to anybody unless drunk, and stayed locked in his room nearly all day, moping around, sleeping and drinking. He came down to the pirate bar at night, where, same as every night, the guys would ask him how he was doing; getting a response from him was the same as a two year old. Mumbling and bumbling as he drank more and more before passing out became a nightly ritual, one that even the guys were getting worried about.

"Bam! Buddy! Come on dude, wake up, we need you to talk to us, it's been ages since we had a proper boys night or anything!" Raab tried to snap him out of it, and gave him a pat on the back, but he could have been talking to a lamp post.  
Novak stood up on the bars bench and took off his pants, squatting over the beer coaster Bam was using, seeing if it would gross him out or at least get a reaction.

Nothing.

Bam was fast becoming a walking statue, and Ape and Phil were becoming very concerned for their sons health.  
"Phil, he hasn't eaten a proper meal in over a month!" She stressed to her husband, who was sitting at the kitchen table eating chips by the tonne. Before he could get a word in, his brother, Don Vito, butt in with his mumbling loud and rude voice.  
"Ape just smasha bottle over 'is head he'll sjfuwjne." He yelled, not making much sense as he also, shoved chips in his mouth.  
April just glared at her brother in law, not even bothering to answer his nonsense, and began the walk down to the pirate bar, where she knew he would be at this time of night.

As she caught sight of Bam, his head flopped on the bar bench like a rag doll, April sighed; he was passing out earlier and earlier these days. The other guys just went on about their getting drunk around him, barely noticing he was there anymore. All except for Dunn, who didn't appear to be drinking at all, and walked over to her; a worried expression on his heavily bearded face.  
"Hey Ape." He said in greeting, also noting her expression matched his. April merely nodded in hello.

"Ryan, what are we going to do? It's been over a month now, and he seems to be getting worse, no better. And all of Missy's girlfriends won't answer the phone anymore; they don't want anybody to find out where she is, and it doesn't look like she's coming back at all. Bam isn't going to deal with this well."

Dunn sighed. "I know…" he said, looking at Bam, who was now beginning to fall off his seat and spill the glass that was still in his hands all over his head.  
April and Dunn looked at each other for a moment, before his face lit up slightly, indicating to April that he had an idea.

"He needs to get away for a while. Somewhere that isn't a constant reminder of Missy like his bedroom is." He smiled, believing his first idea might actually be his best.  
"But where…?" Mused April, thinking hard about his suggestion. "They've been pretty much everywhere in America together. Every state is bound to remind him of her."  
Dunn smiled again. "You know who he hasn't seen in ages? Ville! A little dose of Finland would probably do him good; as well as his best friend. HIM aren't on tour at the moment, so he should go and stay with him for a while; he might even enjoy himself."  
He looked at April questioningly, wondering if she would agree. Apparently she did, as a slow smile was creeping up onto her face.

"Hey, yeah! That's a great idea Ryan! But you know he's not going to agree, or move himself. I'll go and pack his things, and you get onto the airlines to arrange the soonest flight, then I'll call Ville and see if he doesn't mind looking after Bam for a while."

**_Let me know what you think, and any suggestions you may have!!_**

**_*~Sam~*_**


	3. One Last Time

**_Again I'm sorry, so short! =[ but now that I'm doing up the next chapter in Villes point of view, I will personally see to it that it makes it longer than all these xD.  
Please, review and give as many suggestions whether good or bad as you can :) I can always do with some constructive criticism!  
Thanks for reading :D_**

**_*~Sam~*_**

The date for Bam's departure was set for early the next week, and Ville Valo, lead singer of Bam's favourite band and best friend had been called and told the news. Of course he agreed at once, and was soon planning his own flight to America to pick his previous drinking buddy up. Needless to say he was worried and anxious at the words April had spoken to him on the frantic late night call. He had just returned home from a visit to his parents house, when the call from a frantic sounding April came in.

As she had explained the situation to him, Ville was reminded of a flash of Castle Bam he seen on Finnish MTV the past few weeks. He had assumed it was a repeat of Viva La Bam or Bam doing yet another skate demo. He now realised it must have been the press hounding the house as April had told him.

She hadn't been able to leave her house properly out the front gates since the paparazzi had gotten wind of the incident, and had been resorting to sneaking over the back fence with the help of Dunn and Rake. Ville was evidently appalled at it coming to this, and shared a few harsh words about the press and his own experiences to April. He had arranged to come and take Bam away from all of that, and had been on the phone to Finnair soon after arranging the quickest flight he could acquire.

A bed in the spare bedroom of his tower like house in the heart of Helsinki had been set up especially for Bam, complete with heartagram pillow cases and doona cover; as corny as that seemed to Ville, he knew it would make Bam feel somewhat more at home.  
He'd mentioned what had happened to the other guys, and they'd all planned to help as much as they could also, with lots of outings and such in an attempt to raise his spirits.

All throughout the week, April and Dunn (who seemed the most eager to help his friend, as the others either had "other commitments" or had just given up entirely on him) had been packing his bag with things he needed, organising with his production company, manager, and so forth, his little break. After they had cleared it with everybody important in the way of Bam being sued for not being in the country etc, they had rechecked his flight, and repacked his things, worriedly obsessing over everything. Ape had been in tears many a time, anxious and uneasy about her son, wondering when and if he would be able to fully recover. She and Dunn and talked it over a great deal of times, and always came up with the same conclusion; Missy was never coming back for Bam.

They hadn't told Bam about the trip he was taking for fear of an uproar or outburst of great scope. They weren't sure whether he would be compliant to the idea or not; whether he would absolutely refuse to the plan of leaving his home, his sanctuary he and Missy had shared, or he would revel in the idea of leaving town for awhile. Obviously the two prayed for the latter, but nobody could ever be sure.

April had taken to tucking Bam into bed each night, usually after he had been carried up the stairs due to being extremely intoxicated by his friends, or he had trudged up by himself, seemingly unaware of his mother following him, brandishing a few extra pillows and hot water bottle. The night before the due day he should be leaving, she took him up earlier than normal, and placed him in bed, without a word of complaint from Bam. He was really getting quite good at not speaking to anybody the entire day now.

"Bam, honey?" April attentively asked her son as she tucked him under the covers as though he were five years old again.  
He didn't look at her, and merely grunted in response, closing his eyes and feigning sleep. She knew this was a defence mechanism; he didn't want to be asked anything painful. She hated seeing her son in such pain. He looked so vulnerable and weak lying there under the blanket, not knowing April could see straight through his act of sleep.  
"Honey?" She tried again, touching his face so that his eyes fluttered open and looked into his mothers for the first time in a month.

"Bam sweetie, someone is coming to see you tomorrow. Nobody bad, don't worry." She said when noting the flash of pain that came across his face at her words. "A friend, one you haven't seen in a while. It will be good for you to catch up."

She studied Bam's face for his reaction, but at the word 'friend' he had completely shut off his listening capabilities, and gone on ignoring her. She knew he didn't want to see anybody he knew, and try and fake normality. He was far from even talking normally to any of them, and at any mention of 'help' from doctors; he was in a right state.

"Okay Bam?"  
No response.

"Alright Bam well you get some rest, and he'll be here bright and early tomorrow morning to visit you." She kissed his cheek and made no further attempt at communication with her mournful and stubborn son. Walking over to the door she gave Bam a sad smile as he fumbled deeper into the blankets, and turned the light off quickly.  
"Good night Bammie." She whispered, using the future visitors' nickname for her son.  
Before she could even shut the door behind her, he was in an uneven and heart wrenching nightmare of a sleep.

The next day arrived cold and rainy. April had only been to Finland once, but she knew this kind of weather in summer was only possible there. When she awoke and came downstairs, she saw the other guys sitting around the fire all rugged up, of course listening to CKY as they ate their breakfast. Nobody even noticed as she walked past except for Dunn, who got up with his finished bowl of cereal and gave her a small smile.

"Today's the day Ape." He said, sounding just as nervous as she.  
April did her best to smile back.  
"I guess its time to go and get him up and tell him."

**_How was that? please review so I can change it for you and keep up the motivation to write!  
Poor Bam =p hehe_**

*~Sam~*


End file.
